Draco's tears
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When Draco's returns to Hogwarts after a hard summer Harry and his friends find out what has been happening to him at home; they try and save the abused boy. Warning rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was sitting perched on the edge of his large four poster bed. It was early morning and the curtains were open letting in the morning rays that streamed onto his bed. Just seconds before he had retrieved his school letter from his grey feathered owl. The blond haired boy opened the wax seal and the sound of crisp rustling papers filled the room. He quickly flipped to his courses for the new year, he read the list of in his head

_Mr. Malfoy Here are the classes that you are currently enrolled in, if you have any problems please inform Professor Snape, as head boy you are going to be required to do certain responsibilities which are on the back of this page. _

_. Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_. Potions _

_. Herbology _

_. A Guild To Advanced Transfigurations I_

_. Advanced History Of Magic _

_. The Standard Book of Spells VI _

_. Advanced Astronomy _

_. Empathy _

"Same as normal" thought Draco, but what the heck is _Empathy? _His thoughts were interrupted by knock on his door. "Master wants you downstairs sir" said one of the many house elves that were under Lucius Malfoys _employment. _

Draco walked out of his room slowly and crept down the long staircase silently, his bare feet hardly making a noise on the wooden floor leading to his father's study. He tried to tip toe past were he knew his father was. _Draco recalled the hard lesson of never calling his father dad, or any other casual name that normal child would, if he did make that mistake later on Lucius would hit him across the check. _"Draco, you may come in." said the cold voice of his father. The young boy turned on his heel and opened the door and stalked quietly into the cold office. "What is it?" Draco asked keeping his pale eyes on the dark wood of the floor. "Have you seen your O.W.L. S. scores?" inquired Lucius in a calm smooth tone of voice. "No I haven't." replied Draco softly eyes still glued to the floor. "Look up when you speak me." The harsh tone caused the blond haired boy's eyes to snap up. Lucius had moved closer to his son and he hit him hard across his defined cheekbone. "You made an Acceptable and an Exceeds Expectations; you should have gotten all Outstanding grades. That's what I did." Mr. Malfoy said the last part laced with malice. Without any notice Lucius pulled out a small blade and sliced across his son's chest. Draco curled in on himself and Lucius took the chance to punch and stab his son. After about five minutes into the abuse Lucius pointed his wand and shouted "Crucio" Draco screamed in agony as his entire body convulsed full of burning nerve endings. Lucius looked down at his bloodied son lay on the ground panting Lucius put his foot on his sons knee and pressed down until there was a sickening crack filled the room. "You know you always turn me on when you weak." whispered Mr. Malfoy sliding down to the ground over his sons broken form kissing hard up Draco's chest and defined jaw line, sliding his hands into his terrified sons pants. Unzipping them and then his own.

After about an hour Draco opened his eyes, the room was bright with sunlight that filled the room and was much too bright for his blurred vision. "Why me, oh dang I have to get all of my school supplies today because the train is tomorrow." thought Draco. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Yes master?" asked the elf looking down at him. "Go get my school supplies in diagonally today, the list is upstairs" rasped Draco starting a coughing fit; only now was his body registering the pain that he was in. The elf disappeared and after about half an hour Draco had enough strength to apperate to his room on the floor above. The injured boy slowly started covering all of his injuries. After he was done he collapsed onto his bed again and stayed there until the next morning; he knew that his father wouldn't let him eat anyway. Thinking back he really hadn't gotten much to eat at all that summer. He fell asleep thinking about how much he hated himself.

Harry ran over to Ron and Hermione who were both chatting on the platform. "Oh my gosh Harry I've missed you so much." said Hermione giving her friend a tight hug. Next came Ron who gave Harry a tight hug and a slap on the back. "Harry have you seen Malfoy?" questioned the ginger haired boy. "No." said Harry looking past his friends shoulder to see Draco looking down at the ground with a grim look on his face. For a moment he looked up at Harry but quickly turned away. "He looks the same to me." stated Harry. "You see Hermione Harry doesn't see anything different." said Ron turning to the girl smiling. "Your all just not paying any attention." said Hermione with a huff. "What difference does it make anyway, it's just Malfoy." stated Ron, as the train whistle blew.

Everyone was in their house cars except for Draco, he had had a hard night full of bad dreams and was in no mood for the Slytherin car. Before he knew what was happening he found himself in the Gryffindor car. His legs suddenly started to give out so he quickly tried to find a car to slip into. He looked and was Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting and laughing, no way was he going to be let in there. He looked across the hall and saw a room that looked empty. He slid the door open and stepped back when he saw a girl inside, he knocked quietly and asked "Can I sit in here for a while please?" "Why would a Slytherin want to sit in here?" thought the girl she saw a look pain on his face for one second and then it was gone. "Of course you can." replied the girl with a slight pause looking at him. "Thanks." Draco said sitting across from her. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "A Gryffindor had actually let him sit in a car with them. why? All I ever do is made fun of them; at least that's what I did for the last few years." He looked up at the girl. She had really short dark brown hair that had short bangs, her eyes were a hazel brown. She had something whit in her ears that he had never seen before. "What's your name?" asked Draco. "Ember, your Draco right?" she inquired. "Yes." he said nodding. "So she did know who I was." thought the blond haired boy. "So what are you doing?" he asked. "Listening to music, it's a muggle thing, here." she said handing him one of her ear buds. He took it and leaned closerand put in his ear. Surprised he herd music that was quiet different from what he was used to but he liked it.

After a while of listening to her music he said. "Hey you haven't gotten into your robes yet, you better, we're going to be there soon. "Thanks" she said and slipped out with her robes. In about a minute the trolley with food came by. "Anything for you dear?" the high pitched voice of the woman chimed out. "Yes please, two pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog." he asked. Draco handed her the money and went back into the car, setting one of the pasties and the chocolate frog. He wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and left the car, finally ready to face the members of his own house.

When the girl return in her deep black robes she found the car empty but a note on her seat. _"Thanks for sharing the car, and the company ~ Draco"_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys and girls, I hope you liked the last chapter, let me know how you like this chapter and if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story. Please review or send me a PM.

Draco was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle and unfortunately Pansy who, just luckily, slid into the seat before Blaise could. He sighted and thought "Great all I want at the moment". He stared over at the Gryffindor table were Ember was laughing with the people that hated him. "Why are you looking at them?" said Pansy in a high shrill voice; moving her head to try and see what the blonde haired boy was looking at. "Nothing" he said, his eyes snapping back to his table. Pansy put her arm around Draco's shoulders. "I don't want your arm there." thought Draco shuddering and trying to suppress a painful memory from his father.

"How was your summer Hermione?" asked Ember looking at her friend. "It was fantastic, me and my parents did loads of stuff." she said smiling and giggling back at Ember. The entire scarlet robed group headed off for Transfigurations which they had by themselves.

Meanwhile Draco was studying his schedule for the day

_Monday 8:00—Divination (Slytherin)_

_10:00—Care of Magical Creatures (Hufflepuff)_

_12:00—Lunch_

_1:00—Potions (Gryffindor) _

Sighing he got up and headed to Divination with the rest of the Slytherin class. As hand as he tried Pansy managed to sit herself down at his table and started predicting their future together once Professor Trelawney said to start. He was very happy once he was allowed out of the smoke filled room and his head cleared and he went down with the rest of the Hufflepuffs to the gardens.

At lunch Draco glanced at Ember picking at her food and laughing along with all of her friends. When Pansy came into the room headed in his direction he quickly got up and decided to head to potions early. He sat down near the front of the room knowing that none of his classmates would fancy sitting at the front of the room. After about five minutes the door opened and Granger, Potter and Weasley. "Come on let's sit near the front." said the bushy haired girl enthusiastically. "But then we'll have to sit next to him" stated Ron just load enough that Draco could hear what he said. Draco was about to say _"Well I don't fancy your company either." _Before he could make this comment Ember walked in, she quickly ran into the group standing at the back; looking at their faces and then seeing Draco at the front she realized the problem. "You three weren't being rude were you" she said with a smile and walked down the aisle and sat next to Draco who looked up at her. "This make it any better?" she inquired. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked and sat down next to Ember the next desk over. "Why not" said Harry who joined Hermione, Ron soon followed after but gave Malfoy a glare that could melt ice.

Soon the rest of the gold red, and green and silver clad students poured into the classroom. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy walked toward Draco but after seeing Ember walked away frowning and sat at the back of the room with the rest of their classmates. Snape stalked into the room and shut the blinds with a flick of this wand. The room was illuminated by the numerous candles placed around the dungeon. "So who can tell me what properties the Antidote to Veritaserum are?" asked Snape in a drawling voice. Hermione instantly held up her hand but Snape chose to ignore it. Instead he looked to the back row and called on Pansy but her nor none of the other Slytherin's could answer his question. He looked to the front and slowly said "Ember, what is the answer?" in a tone that showed he doubted she really knew what she was saying. "The properties to the Antidote to Veritaserum is that the person given it regains their senses and has control of their mind again." stated the girl looking at Professor Snape. "Three points to Gryffindor. Very good indeed." Snape said this with hatred, but Ember saw him give her a slight nod of approval in her direction. The rest of the class was as bad as usual, the only exciting things that happened where that Seamus blew up yet another cauldron and when Draco was making fun of Seamus he almost put his hand directly into the flame but Ember grabbed it before he could be badly injured.

The bell finally rang to the relief of the Gryffindor's who were about fed up with their professor. "But Ember, why couldn't you have let Malfoy burn his own hand." asked Ron as they exited the dungeons. "Because it's mean to see someone hurt when you can stop it." she said looking at Ron. "What amazes me is that Snape gave you points, I mean were did that come from?" questioned Harry. "I don't know, odd if you ask me." said Ember. Draco looked at the group heading out to the sun filled grounds for a few seconds before turning to the dungeons once more.


	3. Chapter 3

What's up guys and gals, so on with the story read and review and thanks for doing both immensely.

Ember was walking up the stone path to the great hall when Pansy who had been standing on the path began to follow her. "Great just what I wanted" thought Ember as she continued on. "Hey why were you sitting with Draco? I mean he doesn't even like you, no one would what with you being a dirty half blood." Chaffed the Slytherin, after a few moments she shouted angrily "Hey I'm talking to you." Ember turned sharply on her heel and retorted "Yes, I heard you I'd just prefer you didn't shout at me." With that she then continued walking. "How dare you" Pansy in her fury shot a spell that knocked the Gryffindor girl down to the ground. Pansy thinking she had the upper hand ran over the Ember and was about to strike her face with the boot of her shoe but before she even raised her foot the fallen girl arched her back and springing up knocked Parkinson to the ground. Shocked the Slytherin girl lay still. "And for your information if Draco had wanted to leave he would have." With those last words she left. Ember was up the last few steps when she felt her ankle give out from underneath her obviously for a spell for her new enemy. Showing no signs of weakness she walked on.

"Ember, you're limping, are you alright?" asked Hermione looking at her from the Gryffindor table. Hearing what Hermione said both Ron and Harry looked up to Ember. "It was nothing, just Parkinson nothing a little magic can't fix. Sitting down between Harry and Hermione she pulled up the leg of her robes she performed the spell quickly. A loud laugh that belonged to only one person resounded across the room. The group sat at the table looked up to see Malfoy listening to Pansy who was leaning and whispering in his ear. She looked up and sneered at Ember who quickly rolled her eyes and averted her eyes of the green clad pair. "Next time she tries anything let me at her." said Ron whose mouth was full of potatoes. "Don't Ron she's not worth it." stated Ember looking up from her small plate of food.

"Why are you still laughing?" asked Pansy in her nasal voice. "It's nothing" chuckled Draco finally bringing himself to stop his fit of laughter. "Nothing, I wish I could have been there to see her face when Ember just walked away." thought the blond haired boy, looking once more to the Gryffindor table but mainly to Ember.

After everyone had eaten their dinner they dispersed to the common rooms. "Say Ember will you give me hand with Snape's essay?" I have no clue what the purpose of a Unicorn Horn is used for memory potions." Stated Ron in desperation. "Ronald it's Hermione you want to talk to; but he gave her such a pleading look that she replied. "I've already finished mine. I'm going to the library to work on Professor Vector's thesis paper, I should be about an hour, work on your essay and when I get back I'll look it over." She sighed and turned toward the entrance. "Yes!" Whispered Ron running up to his dormitory to work on his essay.

Ember loved the library, quiet, were people actually did work, or at least they don't bother other people. She sat down at a table in the corner by a large fireplace that generated a warm glow. Grabbing the books she required she sat in her favorite armchair she began to read about the ancient Greek civilization. She looked up when someone sat across from her. "Are you alright Draco?" asked the young girl. She had noticed he seemed quite flustered. "Oh, yes I'm fine" said the ice blond boy rolling down his sleeves and taking out his paper for Snape that was due the following morning. Half an hour later and the pair were both still at work. When Hermione walked passed Ember called out to her. "I told Ron I'd look at his paper in another half hour but there is no way I'm going to finish this and help him. Could you, would you give him a hand?" she asked in a pleading tone. "He always leaves his work to the last minute doesn't he" chuckled the bushy haired girl. "Oh, I also suggest that you look in Professor Schumplehorne's guild to Greek Literature for that paper, I found lots of good material in it." "Thanks Hermione." said Ember in an enthusiastic tone. After Hermione had gone the girl got up and retrieved the book she had suggested. "Ember?" "Yes Draco?" she stated in reply. "Do you know were Unicorns originated from?" "Northern Ireland, some would argue that they came from the south of England but there are more facts to back the first location. You doing Snape's essay?" she inquired again. "Yeah" the blond boy answered. Ember got up and walked to the back of his chair and surveyed his work. "Well you're almost done, you've only got an inch left. I'll see you tomorrow in Potions. "She whispered a quick spell that gathered all of her belongings into her bag and walked out of the Library.

Ember was listing what she had to do the next day in her head as she walked down the dim corridor. The long hallway turned and she continued walking. For one moment she felt the pain and the next thing she knew she was on the floor unconscious.

_Next Morning _

Draco walk into Potions and handed Professor Snape his completed essay after Ron and followed him to their table ready to make the potion of the day. Half way through class and Ember had still not arrived. When the class was waiting for their potions to finish brewing he walked over to Hermione. "Where is Ember?" he asked in a quiet voice. "You don't know? She was attacked last night in the hall on the way to the Gryffindor common room. She's in the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey should have had her fixed by now I'm beginning to worry myself.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm updating this story, I now it's been a long time, I hope you enjoy this, I can't promise to keep steady updates as that my life is a labyrinth at the moment, but I'll try my best to update every now and then. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Draco walked out of the Slytherin common room at one in the afternoon. As that he was a Prefect he had no class at that time on Tuesday, along with the rest of the Prefects. At that time they were either supposed to be monitoring the halls of doing school work. Not paying attention he accidently ran into Hermione who of course had a class even though she didn't need to go. "Hey, Granger h-have have you seen Ember today?" he questioned. "No, I haven't" she said sharply and turned on her heel and walking quickly in the other direction but slightly turning her head to look and see Draco with a concerned look on his face.

The ice blond haired boy was feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Blaise had visited the boy's room the night before and it had not be pleasant at all for Draco. Even thinking about it made him want to retch. 'I'm going to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey will give me something to make me forget this living hell for an hour' thought the boy quickly making his way to the lue were he did throw up. After that he found Pansy awaiting him in a deserted hallway. She had undone the two top buttons of her blouse in an attempt to be sexy. "Draco you busy?" she asked in a low voice. "Go to class, Pansy, I'm not in the mood, and I will take points away so just go, okay" he said turning around. "No I won't go, what's wrong with you lately Draco?" she cried hugging him and licking his neck. The boy cringed and pulled away, "Ten points form Slytherin and detentions Friday night, now go to class" stated Draco walking away. Pansy crossed her arms and turn, not seeing the tears that slid out of the boys' eyes.

Draco was a bit of a mess when he finally arrived at the medical ward he stepped inside to see that it appeared that no one was inside the large well lit room. Until he heard voices echoing from the far side of the room which was not visible from his viewpoint; he followed the sound when he heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey. He stopped moving when he saw Ember talking to the head Nurse. If they had turned their heads they would see Draco standing there frozen. He could make himself move and over heard what the girl was very quietly saying. "I just, can't believe she's gone" "I know dear" replied the women trying to comfort the girl. "Why don't you drink this dear, it'll calm you down, you won't feel it so badly, you're working yourself up" said Pomfrey holding out a glass of green liquid. "No, I won't drink it, stop trying to push this stuff on me, I don't want to forget her, that she's gone, and it's not going to change the fact. I have to feel this pain, sooner or later" she sobbed out, turning her head she saw Draco looking at her. She sighed deeply and put her head in her hands leaning against the pillow. Madam Pomfrey sighed and turned, seeing the boy she quickly pulled the curtain around the girl. She heard there conversation. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired. "I'm feeling really ill" he stated. "Very well come this way, please" she said a little flustered.

An hour later and Draco left feeling much more relaxed; he had just spent a few moments to collect his thoughts and forget. Somehow he felt better knowing that Ember was around even if she wasn't that well at the moment. He went to potions class where he was surprised to see the girl he was just thinking of sitting in her normal seat. The class was as usual at the end the students all turned in their essays Ember being last, she was about to leave when Snape called her back. Draco was still packing his bag and overheard the teacher saying in a not so cold voice. "Yes and tonight Professor Dumbledore shall take you home" "Thank you Professor" she said and then turned walking slowly out of the room, her head down…

_To Be Continued _


	5. Chapter 5

Yet again I have neglected this story I hope you can forgive me, Ember H…

Ember walked up to the astronomy tower, the wind was fierce that high up and her short hair was quiet a mess. When she finally reached the summit of the tower Dumbledore was already awaiting the younger girl. "Good evening Ms. Ember, I am sorry to meet you on such a gloomy night, and under such circumstances" the headmaster said solemnly. "Good evening to you Headmaster" she stated back to him, raising her voice against the wind so she could be heard. "Is it safe to say that a week would be a good time for me to transport you back to the school?" the older man inquired. "Yes that would be fine" she stated. "Very well then" Dumbledore held out his arm and the girl took hold of it and as quickly as they had been on the tower they vanished.

Appearing in front of a church with candles shinning in the window, showing that the doors were open. "Should I accompany you in?" questioned Albus. "No Sir, thank you, I am not sure how all of my family would respond to such a dramatic entrance on my part, after all most of them haven't seen me in years" finished Ember. The headmaster nodded and turned on the spot having already said what he wanted to as the duo strode down the lane that went straight up to the church. The girl walked up to the church and opened the heavy dark wooden door; as she entered the crowded small room every face turned her direction. All were wearing black save Ember, who wore a crimson red dress that flowed behind her. Walking down the aisle and kneeling in front of everybody the girl planted a kiss of the person lying at the front of the room. "I loved you mother, very much, and I already miss you. I hope you're having a splendid time in heaven right now, I wish I could join you" Standing up from the casket the service began.

The preacher gave a nice short sermon and some friends of the deceased woman recounted stories of the times they had, had throughout the women's short life, however for the daughter this did nothing to help her forget, none at the present knew that her mother was a witch and thus a great part of her life, probably the best parts were not talked of. It made Ember sad. At the end of it she stood back again at the front as "_friends_" came to give their condolences and see the grand person that had past. One of her mother's cousin's asked "Why are you wearing red, rather disrespect don't you think?" "Not at all, red was her favorite color" she said sternly back. 'It was also one of her house color' she thought without speaking. Scoffing at this the women moved on.

Once everything was over with Ember made the short walk to her house down the lane. Once she opened the door she was met with the stench of alcohol and she knew her father was in. She had hoped that he was out with some of his buddies but he was not. Needless to say that evening ended with Ember to be knocked out after a point, from the beating she received. Her father a very cruel man who hated the girl.

Draco walked down the hallway, tears streaming down his face; he had just had an unsuccessful attempt at the vanishing cabinet. Another failed attempt, he brushed past someone but did not notice who it was, he simply hastened his pace more. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the retreating blond.

"So I heard Draco stopped playing quidditch this season, I wonder why?" asked the ginger out loud to her friends. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all studying for a large test in A History Of Magic the next morning. "Like you know anything about quidditch Hermione" stated Ron with a laugh causing Harry to look up. "Yes he has" answered Harry to her friends question. "Don't you think it's odd, he always loved to try and beat you" she stated. "Oh forget about the prat Hermione, he's probably a good for nothing deatheater by now, or will be soon" said Ron. "How very rude of you Ron" sighed the girl crossing her harms over her chest and blowing the hair out of her face.

It seems both Ember and Draco had, had a miserable evening and the night wore on for both of them.

In a week's time Ember had arrived back at the castle, her friends is Gryffindor were waiting for her. They all embraced and gave their heartfelt condolences, but the girl did not smile, nor would she be able to think of the notion in months. She was escorted down the hallway to their dorms but as they were walking down the stone corridor Ember caught a glimpse of Draco, he looked up at her and saw the pain in her eyes, and she saw his; but as soon as it started it stopped and they each went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello everybody, hope you like this chapter, if you want to send me your ideas for this story; I enjoy suggestions, so on with the plot…

Ember walked past the great hall, stopping for a second as she listened to the small clinking of gems as points were being sorted in the house hourglasses that held the jewels. She turned her head and was rather proud to see her own house's red vial almost a third of the way full, followed closely by Slytherin green. Shaking herself out of her momentary daze the short haired girl continued on her predestined path. The girls silent footsteps were unnoticed as she wished. Opening the door to the stone steps that lead down the outside of the castle; looking up at the sky that still held faint glittering stars that would soon fall away to the dawn. Ember started her daily run around the ground. Wearing a navy hoodie and stretch pants Ember had fast time near the outskirt of the dark woods. Getting tired of the trees Ember moved toward the lake, until someone grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. Snapping before she saw who it was she quietly said "I'm fine Hermione, please stop following me around" the first part of her statement was harsh, the second a plea. Looking up she was met with the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. Quickly looking down, slightly embarrassed at her rash words.

Draco had been up all night, the Dark Lord had sent him a message with Crabbe who had not only beat the scrawny boy but also told of how Voldemort was enjoying himself torturing his mother, at the blonde's lack of progress in finding a way of getting rid of the headmaster. He had spent the night huddled outside the castle walls in the dew. He had found solace by the whomping willow; it was after all a weeping willow so it was a tune to the feeling of sadness. As he racked his brain for ideas the night slowly fell away without his noticing, when he did wake up from his daze he found that it was only an hour until classes would start, so he got up and made his way back to the castle. However when he was a dark figure out this early he knew his duty as a prefect so he grabbed ahold of them. Surprised when he was met with Ember and her harsh words, "Has Granger been bothering you?" he questioned, after all it was part of his job to make sure the students were alright. "No, not all, 'she's trying to be my mother and it gets tiring'" she stated, not adding the last bit. "I would give you detention and points off but I'm too tired for that, continue whatever it was you were doing. I'll see you later Hill" finished Draco than walk off toward his dorm.

At breakfast that morning Draco looked around the large room but found no sign of Ember, he wanted to ask the girl what she was doing out so early but to no avail; she was nowhere to be found. He quickly ate then hurried to transformations. (_To Be Continued_)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! At last I'm updating this story, thank you to everyone who has left a comment, it motivates me to write more, I defiantly plan on continuing this plotline, this issue is time, however I shall endeavor to do a better job of posting new chapter in the future. So on with the story… Thanks for the suggestions everyone keep them coming!

For Draco the day had passes quickly, he had attended classes, not taking much notice of what he was supposed to be learning, he could always get the homework from Pansy if he needed to. His mind was an eternal labyrinth of how to rid the world of the headmaster Dumbledore. Still no insight had come. Spending the rest of the day in the library and the room of requirement trying to rack his brain; thus the next day he was not in the best of spirits.

Ron had landed himself detention with Snape that evening, the ever gloomy potions master had stared to bully the Gryffindor students even more of late. As a matter of fact, the gloomily weather seemed to have everyone down. As the ginger haired boy observed the room, seated next to Harry who was rambling on about the upcoming quidditch try outs, then his eyes fell upon the empty seat where Hermione normally sat, however she was so bogged down with work that she opted to skip breakfast and head to the library instead. Then there was Ember over at the Ravenclaw table, she was attempting to listen to Luna Lovegood and study for some class out of a gigantic textbook, however she appeared to be failing at this as the moment; the girl kept closing her eyes and then opening them sharply, an obvious show of lack of sleep. Ron knew that she had just as many if not more classes than Hermione, 'and that is saying something' Ember was attempting to have a balance between her social life and studies but studies seemed to be wining at the moment. Even the bloody Slytherine table was quiet 'what was Malfoy even looking at?' questioned Ron as his eyes set upon the blond, 'that pumpkin juice can't be that interesting' snorted Ron rolling his eyes. Looking at the clock he realized the time and had a start 'I need to get to class, McGonagall will kill me if I'm late again' he thought this jumping up.

As the ginger haired boy was rushing to class so were a multitude of other students, a first year with mousey colored hair darted in front of Ron with a glass of pumpkin juice half full, he failed to notice that a certain person whose surname was Malfoy was in this way out of the room as well. The collision was beautiful to Ron; juice went everywhere, especially on Draco and his robes. Very annoyed from lack of sleep and stress he hissed at the younger boy "Seven points from Gryffindor" At this Ron rose to his feet at trudged over to the pair having heard the comment. "Now wait a minute Malfoy, you have no right to do that" he lashed out. "Really Weasley, perhaps you should have your eyes examined as well as your bank account and brain" the blond lashed out pulling his perfect badge from his chest shoving it as Ron. "I'm sorry _weasel _it has come to the attention of everyone that you father bought you that!" shouted Ron. This outburst attracted the attention of the people who had still not gone to class yet.

Ember who was still listening to Luna talk about Xenophilius when she heard the ruckus coming from a table away, telling Luna that she would catch up with her later the short haired girl left the table making her way to Thomas? 'I think that's his name' she thought just as she arrived Ron was about to hurl Draco's badge across the room. As she pulled Ron's hand back and grabbed the badge out of his hand before he got any other ideas. Glaring at him then Thomas, as that she shared the duty of head girl with Hermione Ember had every right to say "Another point from Gryffindor, please be careful where your walking" she was about to dismiss the boy but he looked so downtrodden that she added on "Hey Thomas try and make up those lost points for Gryffindor alright" she gave him a small smile, but as Draco watched her, he noticed it didn't touch her eyes. "Here you are Draco" Ember handed him his badge, "I'll explain your tardiness to Professor Vector, he won't care we're just studying today anyway" Draco nodded his head in thanks as made his way from the room to change his clothes.

Ron's mouth was open. "Bloody hell Ember, are you trying to make us lose to Slytherine for the house cup? You could have given those points back to the kid" stated Ron. "Ron if it was you as head boy and a Slytherine had done the same I'm pretty sure you've done worse than me or Draco. After all they need to learn to behave themselves at some point" pointed out Ember. "If you don't want more points off you had better get to class too Ron" she stated. Ron laughed at this and rolled his eyes, giving his friend a hug he departed for Transfigurations.

(_Time skip to Defense Against The Dark Arts_)

The particularly stormy weather of the morning was nothing in comparison to the tempest of hard falling rain and wind that was beating against the castle now. The classroom was rather dark considering the dark clouds outside, however as the Slytherin's and their nemeses the Gryffindor's entered the room there was no Professor Snape to be found, instead there was a smiling familiar face. "Professor Lupin!" the red and gold clad students exclaimed rushing forward. Laughing joyfully Lupin calmed down the group, the green clad students did not look at all pleased, and however he continued to smile at them none the less. "Your professor I'm afraid is busy at the moment on an errand for Dumbledore, so I shall for a few days be stepping in for Professor Snape" as this there were cheers and boos. "Well, today class I thought I should test you and see if you still remember what I taught you in third year" stated Lupin motioning to a foreboding looking cabinet that had a very certain rattle to it. Smiling everyone lined up awaiting their turn to face the boggart.

The line moved quickly forward, most remembering the spell riddikulus with nostalgia. Some of the students had also not yet had the opportunity to face the creature, because of Harry years ago. Draco hardly noticed as he was now standing in front of the wardrobe. The blond haired boy did look up however when he heard the creak of the door. Stepping back when Lucius approached him, not noticing that everyone had shocked expressions on their faces, not at all expecting that to be Draco's fear, not really knowing what to expect. Draco could not move, his breathing labored, the sight of his father caused his tom tremble, so his wand was at his side forgotten. Ember who was standing behind the blond watched carefully with eyes narrowed. As Lucius raised a hand to strike the boy in front of her, she noticed that nobody was going to do anything, too shocked at what was happening. At the last second she pulled the blond aside, the hand continued down, changing to that of her fathers, until at last it hit her cheek causing her to turn her head. Turning back around she did not even speak the word 'Ridikulus' as the boggart exploded.

Thankfully for both parties the bell rang, sounding the last class of the day. Everyone quickly filed out, not wanting to think of what they just witnessed, rather to forget the day. No one had really noticed what had happened to Ember, they were too focused of Lucius. However almost everyone overlooked it, saying that it was just 'Malfoy trying to gain more attention' but Harry would have none it. "What do you think that was?" question the dark haired boy. Ron shrugged but Ember and Hermione looked at each other with knowing glances. As that no one responded to his question Harry said "Well I'm going to find out" with that they were down the hallway and toward dinner. (To Be Continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, sorry it's been ages since I've updated this, thank you for reading and reviewing, also ideas for this story are greatly appreciated. So on with the story…

"Potter, it's the middle of the night, and I was preparing tomorrows lesson, what on this earth would compel you to be up at this time of night?" inquired Professor Snape with his classic sneer plastered on his pale face. "Well you see Sir" Harry said with an emphasis on the _Sir _"I was having trouble sleeping, as it were, there's a test in herbology" finished the black haired boy, knowing that his superior did not for a second believe the excuse. "Well I think that the chosen one should know when not to step out of bounds. However I never expected more of you, you are James's son after all" stated Snape. Just as he was about to dole out judgement to the student a small tap on the door caused him to stand up and answer the tap with his classic "Come in" Harry was happy to see Ember and smiled at her from his seated positon, however she firstly went to the elder in the room. "Sorry to disturb you so late in the night sir. I was on patrol and it seems Crabbe and Goyle are stuck in the passage way of the one eyed hag again" said the short haired girl. Sighing Snape nodded his head and just before he left the room he turned around and stated "fifteen points from Gryffindor Potter, Ms. Hill with me" and with that he was out of the door, Ember following behind.

"How many times is this now, Ms. Hill?" asked Snape without taking much notice to the student beside him. "The seventh time this semester Sir" Ember replied also looking straight ahead to their destination. Meanwhile Harry had excused himself to the Gryffindor common room. However he stopped when the real reason for his late night soiree walked past him. Following behind the blond boy at a safe distance Harry was intrigued to see where he was going. He had been stalking Draco for the past week but the skinny boy was always able to evade him it seemed. Although Harry's stake outs had not proven very successful he did notice some of Draco's more interesting habits like drinking tea for breakfast, spending a surprising amount of time in the library, and every now and then a midnight ride on the quidditch pitch. The last was surprising as the boy had quit the team. Moving quickly as not to be spotted the Boy Who Lived dived behind a tapestry. Because of this he missed his mimesis enter the prefects bathroom.

"Ember wake up, you're going to miss breakfast" said Hermione shaking the girl's slender form under the blankets. "I'm sorry I made you patrol last night, but Ron really needed the help on the charms homework" said the ginger haired girl sitting down on her roommates four poster bed. "I promise that I will take your sift when you ask me to" Hermione continued. "I'm going to take you up on that one day" stated Ember from under the covers of her bed. After Hermione left the room the girl got up stretched out and got ready for the day, She had ancient ruins which was such a small class mainly for the advanced so students of all houses were in that class. Walking confidently down the hall the older girl was surveying the younger students for mischievous behavior. She was seeing plenty of that type of behavior but she tried to dole out justice in a fair manner while trying to get to her class on time. Mainly she deducted points from the worst offender, Goyle and Ron, again. She gave them a two minute speech then proceeded to running to class.

Draco Malfoy was dreading going to ancient ruins, he had no interest in the class at all, his father chosen all his course work for him, starting sixth year started what the future would hold for a Hogwarts student, ergo Lucius wanted absolute control of his son's life. Of course he had enrolled him in all the classes he had taken in sixth year. 'I know that I failed that test last week' thought Draco as he entered the small room; if his grades dropped anymore he was afraid his father would most certainly notice and do something about it, not like he didn't have people intimidating him his all the time, he would just step up the abuse more. After the tests were handed back his face dropped at the grade, this was terrible news for him and it clearly showed on his face. Ember turned her head slightly and noticed his despair, but made no comment on it at the time. However professor Vector called him, Hermione and Ember at the end of class. "Mr. Malfoy, I feel that I do not need to remind you that grades are still important in your sixth year at Hogwarts. Not only has professor Snape contacted me but your father as well" there was a moment of silence and bated breath, as well as awkwardness for Hermione who had not been paying that much attention to Draco as Ember had. "As that Ember and Hermione have the best marks in the class I want one of you to work out a way to help Mr. Malfoy pass this term" with that the older man left the building.

"What it this all about Malfoy?" asked the ginger haired girl in a snide tone. She still had not picked up the fact that the blond haired student was very unwell. "Leave it Hermione, please" stated Ember, she almost pleaded the last word. Hermione gave a small huff blowing a stray strand of hair in the process. "Fine, are we still on to study tonight?" inquired the bushy haired girl. Ember nodded on response, at this Hermione turned about face and walked down the hall. At this point Draco looked up at her with scowling eyes, not until Ember started walking away too, following Hermione's footsteps. He quickly fell into step with the girl, but realizing she was headed toward the Gryffindor common room he hooked his arm into hers and steered her in the opposite direction toward the Slytherine dungeons; after a harsh glare from the girl he removed his arm once he know she was going to follow him anyway. Ember was hoping to get at least a small amount of information on what the heck Draco Malfoy was thinking all the time, 'he's a bright kid, so why on god's green earth does he look like he's dying every day?" she asked herself constantly. Unfortunately all Malfoy said was "I know St. Potter has been following me around for the past three weeks, could you get him to lay off" after that silence for a few seconds. Ember was looking down at the floor up until the pair reached the staircase to the dungeons, when she looked up. "You know I'm not great friends with _St. Potter_, but I'll see what I can do. You have the right to privacy after all" the girl said, not it was her turn to glare slightly. Draco nodded his head in the ever smallest way of thanks before they simultaneously went their own way.

That evening Ember helped Hermione with her basics in topology, as that a higher degree math was required for the top ten ranked in each perspective house. She received a letter via her owl that landed on her shoulder. Grapping the parchment she noticed it was not stiff like most wizarding stationary. 'This must be from the muggle world' she deduced as she unfolded the note. Her stomach fell when she learned the content that it held. It read "_Wrench I am fed up of you fooling about at your so called school. At the close of this semester, you are to return, attended a real institution and take a full time job, as you know money is harsh as of late. Father" _'Short on my money my wand, you mean so you can buy more alcohol for you and your friends' she snorted at the idea; but she knew that it was no joke, her father was entirely serious, he would force her to return. 'I will not go back' she thought getting up from the chair she sat at and in a daze went to her room, grabbed a knife and exited the Gryffindor area altogether, in fact she went in search for a very isolated area.

Meanwhile Draco had also received a letter from his snowy owl in the darkness that was the Slyetherine common room. It simply stated "_Will be seeing you tomorrow, Lucius M." _All he had feared was coming tomorrow at some point. The blonde's mind was suddenly invaded by all the memories of what had been done to him, mainly the silence. It was overwhelming for a child, like when a parent was disappointed at a wrong deed. However Lucius never worried about that. If Draco did something he deemed inappropriate or not up to par to Malfoy standards, he would wait for a few moments in silence before he would harshly back hand him, or later in his life, other things that made him cringe. The same silence was in the common room right now, he had to get out of here, this instant, rushing to his dormitory he grabbed his broomstick and exited where many of his fellow peers were reading or playing games, snogging. 'Just get to the quidditch field, figure it out there' was all he could think about… (To Be Continued)

Warning everyone for the next chapter there will be accounts of attempted suicide, early warning, if this will effect you please don't read. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! It's almost school again for me so I have no idea how soon I will be able to update but I did want to get one more chapter before I have to go back, I hope you enjoy it and warning for suicidal tendencies…

Professor McGonagall made it her choice to wander the grounds of Hogwarts some nights, finding it very calming to follow the paths well worn by the students during the day. She slowly made her way down toward the quidditch pitch and noticed something odd. There was most certainly a person, undoubtedly a member of a house and not a teacher or trespasser. She could tell by the scarf that was whipping in the wind. She squinted her eyes trying to make out whoever it could be but was not close enough yet to discern their form so she moved closer and eventually onto the pitch itself. 'Whoever this is, they are flying very high up' she thought as she continued observing the person, moving very rapidly in the air.

'I won't be subjected to this anymore father' thought Draco as he was zooming in the air moving higher and higher into the dark night sky. If he had looked down he might have seen the Gryffindor head of house watching him. 'I'm sorry mother to leave you alone, please know that this is no doing of yours, but years of father alone and the decisions I have made' thought Draco finally stopping were he could hardly see the ground far below him. 'Goodbye' were the blond boy's last thoughts as he let go of his broom and started to hurtle toward the earth picking up speed every moment he free flew ready for his death…

'Imbecilic children, they will receive detentions for a month once they are out of the ward' fumed Professor Snape. He was thinking of Crabbe and Goyle of course who had been caught in the room of requirement messing around with possibly dangerous cursed objects. He was once more roaming the castle in search of wrong doers and he was expecting to find Potter out and about, perhaps Draco if he was so lucky maybe he could have a word with his godson about what he had noticed lately. As of late he had no success helping the blond Slythin boy. A loud clanking to his right cause the professor dressed all in black to turn around. In fact the disturbance was Sir Cadogan who was having a row with a merchant in another painting. Sighing Snape continued on his way not taking the time to worry about the paintings problems. He made his way up to the third floor as he was passing by the prefects bathrooms there was a small splash as he passed by the door and he couldn't help but look down at a small stream that was flowing from the door. Rushing to the door he opened it wide and went in the dark room…

'You can't make me go anywhere father, you don't own me and this is my final statement on that accord' thought Ember as she pulled off her jumped and sat down in the large tub hugging her knees to her chest breathing heavily. Turning on the water to a scalding heat that she didn't even feel; she took from her grey sweater the knife she carried always and brought it to her already scarred arms. So full of red lines one would scare believe there was space to hurt anymore. But the girl was resolute to go on, one last time, one final time. The water in the tub by now had almost filled to the top but she simply let it run. Closing her eyes and grasping her knife she let her body slid farther into the water and ran the blade harshly across her wrist letting it drop out near the ground as red started dripping onto the tiles with the water from the tub…

"Oh my Lord" Whispered Professor McGonagall as she realized what was happening moving quickly she muttered a spell under her breath harshly stopping whoever was falling to the ground a few feet away from the earth. Running to him the transfiguration teacher was shocked to find Draco Malfoy's limp form floating in the air. 'I must get him to Poppy at once' she thought running as fast as she used a levitating charm to keep the boy afloat. Moving up the long flight of stairs Minerva just happened to miss Professor Snape enter the prefects bathroom and the stream of water tinted red that flowed from that room.

"What have you done, what have you done" said Snape kneeling down by the tub looking at the girl's wrist. Not in all his years of teaching had Snape seen something as shocking as the scarlet flowing out of the girl. Quickly snapping out of the state he was in the professor muttered a spell and the blood slowly began to cease to flow from what appeared a lifeless form. Turning off the water and leaning down Severus knelt down and scooped the soaked girl out of the water and quickly made his way out of the dark room. The man dressed full in black was muttering incantations under his breath hoping that the student he held in his arms had not lost too much blood.

"Lumos, Poppy come at once!" shouted McGonagall as she laid the Slytherin boy down on the nearest bed. 'Where is she for goodness sake' thought the elderly women pacing the floor of the ward in the school. McGonagall thought she heard movement and was right but was expecting the stern but kind Nurse not Severus half drenched with one of her students in his arms deathly pale. "What on earth has happened?" She asked in a trembling voice as her eyes traveled down to the young girls wrist. "That is what I wish to find out, but her end goal I have no doubt is what I wish to stop" he stated placing Ember's body down on another bed. Not until McGonagall stepped aside did Snape see Draco also lying down on a bed as well. Falling to his knees next to his godson's cot he looked up to the other women in the room with wild eyes. "What happened?" he asked, hardly any sound coming out of his mouth. "I am afraid, from what I saw the same as Miss Hill" stated Minerva, for once seeing her fellow teacher with some of his walls down.

"I heard someone say something" stated Poppy interrupting the two teachers in the room's conversation. Madam Pomfrey walked into the room in her nightgown with her curlers in her damp hair. Upon seeing the situation the Nurse quickly snapped into her healing mode and shouted that both the Professors leave the room and contact Professor Dumbledore immediately…

It had been a long night for all those involved as the dawn none of the students knew what had passed during the night. At breakfast the students sat and talked as normal, laughing and talking as they always did. It was not until the Headmaster stood up and said "For those students that have any classes with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, do not attend them, they currently are busy, enjoy your time as you will, most likely in a silly manner" finished Dumbledore smiling, as he and the rest of staff left the great hall. Once the last teacher had left the room exploded with noise of the room was filled with questions as of why two seemingly opposite professors would be working on something together. That was until Pansy shouted "Oh please are you all daft Ember, Gryffindor's smartest girl tried to kill herself" sneering at the fact she knew this and no one else did. At this announcement the entirety of Gryffindor house stood up and the volume rose to an even higher rate.

As the bell rung for the first class to begin there seemed to be chaos in the room, until about half the students had left for classes the others looked at each other in awe at what they had just heard. Not knowing exactly what to do… (To Be Continued)


	10. Chapter 10

Well it has been a very long while since I have updated this story, which I'm sorry about. I made multiple attempts to write the next chapter but none of it seemed right for the progression of the plot but hopefully this does it justice. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for sticking with this story for so long, Ember H.

The great hall was surprisingly silent for the amount of people residing in the room at the moment. Gryffindor table was even more surprisingly the most silent. Then Hufflepuff actually being the loudest with Susan Bones and Hannah Longbottom sobbing with considerable noise and many around them giving support, those students at Ravenclaw were having quiet discussion much like Gryffindor was currently. The most surprising of all the things at the current scene were the seven Slytherine students still rooted to their seats looking at the table with downcast faces. Lyn one of those students at the green clad table spoke out saying "I should have seen, should have said something" her voice cracking at the end as she hit the table with her fist harshly. This action caused everyone to look up at her.

"I guess Ember was one of those people was one of those rare people that made friends than just the people in her house" said Ginny who was holding Harry's hand under the table. "Ginny that's not true, there are a lot of people who have friends outside of their houses" stated Hermione looking up to the younger girl. "Well I don't see you hanging out with a lot of Slytherine's Hermione" said Ginny harshly back at her. "How dare you" stated the bushy haired girl angrily. "Stop this" hissed Ron "Now is not the time to be fighting. What would Ember say if she heard you?" Ron finished slumping down in his seat. The students at the Ravenclaw table all rose together with everyone else looking at them. They went and to everyone's astonishment went to the Slytherine table and sat down. Lev a boy from Ravenclaw addressed Roger a boy in the green clad house. "We have a question and seem to have no answer we were wondering if you would be willing to give it a crack?" he inquired. At first the boy shrugged back wary of him until he hesitantly said "sure". With the whole group relaxed and Lev even gave a small smile as the representative breaching the gap between houses said "Well your father is the co-owner of St. Mungo's. We just wanted to know what's going to happen to Ember?" The boy remained silent for a while before responding "She'll be sent a way for some time I would imagine, that's about all I can say for now. I'll check with him this evening" Roger finished. "Thanks" the blue students said rising before the other table did so as well. "Why don't you stay" the Slytherine's said. At this the whole room fell silent once more, a member of the most hated house was extending the hand of friendship. The blue clad group smiled and sat back down.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office Professor Snape was facing around looking very agitated, McGonagall who was sitting in a chair opposite where the Head Master should have been half an hour ago looking at the man in black. Finally fed up with his behavior "Severus I insist that you sit down, you have not slept for a full twenty eight hours, it's my turn to pace if it gives you so much peace" the women said pushing him into a chair and walking around the room. "Where is he, and how are you not upset by this, two students from entirely different houses have tried to end their lives" the black haired man said angrily. "Severus" Minerva sighed "I am as heartbroken by these incidents as you and as angry as you about Albus being late he must be extremely busy with what has happened" she replied. "For now we just have to wait" she finished with a downturned mouth and Snape with his eyes glistening with moister that was not normal to him.

In the infirmary the only female patient very slowly opened her eyes, then quickly shut them again due to the brightness of the morning light. With a groan Ember turned over to her other side opening them again as they readjusted to the light only to be shocked to see who was lying five beds down from her. The shocking blond hair of Draco Malfoy identified who the other student in the room was. He looked pail as death from what she could see of his exposed skin. Ember could hardly move, she felt so slow, like her limbs didn't want to respond, and she knew why. Her sigh may have been the cause for Draco the shift in his sleep. Ember quickly hid under her blankets. Under the dark covers the girl could hear a shifting then what sounded like crying. That was it, Ember came out of hiding and said "Dr-Draco?" in a questioning tone… (To Be Continued)


End file.
